


Turn Out the Lights

by lanalucy



Series: Turn Out the Lights [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun - Keeping It On<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee, bar bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Out the Lights

Kara’s alone in the head in the bar on Cloud Nine, washing her hands, when the lights go out.  No big deal,  
happens sometimes, and the emergency lights usually come up pretty quickly.  She hears the door open and  
close, barely hears the lock click and then arms come around her from behind.  She tenses, prepared to fight,  
but the arms are gentle - firm, but gentle.  She mentally runs through the guys she remembers that were in  
the bar, but can’t match him up to anyone.  She can tell it’s not Anders - he’s a lot taller than she is, and  
whoever this is, he's not Anders’ height.   _Definitely male, though_ , she smirks to herself. 

“I just came over from the Galactica to have a little fun, unwind,” she says to the air, letting her ‘companion’  
know he’s not found an easy victim if that’s what he’s after. 

“Me, too,” she hears in a low whisper, “though I’ve been waiting days to do this, and the power going out  
right as I saw you come in here was pure luck.” 

Kara’s a little apprehensive now, not about the fighting - she can hold her own, and is perfectly willing to fight dirty  
to get out of some trouble - but that he’s apparently patient and willing to wait for the right moment, take  
advantage of an unexpected opportunity.  Means he’s been watching her, and she hasn’t noticed it. 

She relaxes her muscles deliberately, readying herself to meet whatever he’s going to throw.  What she’s not  
ready for is the open-mouthed kiss to her neck, the hands that move for the bottom of her silky tank top and  
the skin underneath.  She plays along, though, figures it’ll be easier to catch him off guard if he thinks she’s  
into it.  Besides, she’s been fighting with Lee for days and frankly, it’s made her more than a little horny, not that she’d  
ever admit that out loud.   _What the hell.  I could use a good frak._

Those hands are skimming her - stomach, ribs, the sides of her breasts in the bra - then they move away in  
opposite directions.  One fumbles with the connector on the front of her bra, the other with the buttons on her  
pants.  She’s still playing along - she’s decided the hands seem familiar - but also still ready if it goes awry.

Both hands move to cup her breasts, and the mouth continues to lay hot, wet kisses to her neck and shoulder.    
She’s getting into it, and hears, “Mmmm,” from behind her and puts her hands on top of his, squeezes a little  
harder.  He catches on, palming her, with her nipples in between two fingers, pushing his fingertips into her  
softness, moving his hands closer together, holding her tighter.   

She drops her head back onto his shoulder, opening up more of her neck for his tongue and teeth.  His left arm  
moves under her left breast and holds her right one, rolling the nipple, while his right hand pushes into the  
front of her pants, pressing on her stomach so she’s tighter against his obvious erection.  His fingers brush  
lightly over her clit before continuing below, and he whispers, “Gods, I love how wet you get!” 

_What?  Well, that narrows it down.  A little._  

He’s spreading her wetness over his fingers, moving back up to her clit, pressing and rubbing and rolling,  
occasionally pushing his middle finger into her, just barely, teasing.  Kara’s skin is flushed and she’s beginning  
to breathe deeper, not so ready to fight at the drop of a hat, and he begins pressing harder on her clit,  
pushing deeper into her, squeezing her nipple tighter, almost to the point of pain, and she’s on the edge of  
climax.  He’s still on her shoulder, neck, jaw - kisses and little bites.  He’s just hitting all her erogenous zones  
at once, and she’s not thinking anymore, only feeling.  He pulls her tighter and steps closer, so she’s trapped  
between him and the countertop, his hand down her pants moving harder and faster, two fingers in her now,  
and as she feels the first edge of her orgasm, she breathes out, “Lee.  Gods, Lee.”   

_Frak.  Once wasn’t enough to learn that lesson?_  

There is a millisecond pause as the body behind her freezes entirely, then keeps going while she rolls through  
her orgasm and her breath and heartbeat slow again.  Both hands put her pants back in order, refasten her  
bra and pull her tank top back into place.  The arms go around her and pull tighter momentarily, then he steps  
away, and he’s unlocked the door and out of the head while she is still hanging onto the counter in front of her. 

She heads for the door, but several people are gathered in the hallway outside and are moving into the head  
as the lights come back on, so she misses the opportunity to try to figure out who it is. 

She’s back at the table, Helo and a couple of the other pilots teasing her about staying in the head ‘cause  
she’s afraid of the dark or something.   _As if._    

Helo nods at someone behind her, and a hand hits her shoulder lightly.  “Got room for the CAG here tonight?”    
Kara turns her head to say hi to Lee and a hint of her own scent on his fingers tickles her nose.  She calmly greets Lee and  
moves her chair over a bit for him, but her mind is awhirl. 

At the top of the maelstrom in her head is how to get Lee alone later.  With all their clothes off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn Out the Lights. Again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670279) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
